User blog:Zihark-Kohai/The Aftermath - Part Four
Riolu777*charges at hooded figure with knife* *12:02Keplers"BY THE WILL OF HADES AND HERACLES AND BEOWULF AND OTHER TERRIBLE IMMORAL DEITIES AND HEROES I DON'T WANT TO NAME RIGHT NOW..." *12:02RysTennant*takes out wand and points at Channing* "AVADA KEDAVRA!" *12:02Keplers"BEGONE TO SOMEWHERE." *"COUNTERKILLUS!" *12:03RysTennant*laughs* "Your spell does NOTHING!" *12:03Keplers*Chuckles.* *"Orly." *12:03Riolu777Von, dun act me. *12:03Keplers*Fragments of the skeletal figure are sent to places across the multiverse.* *12:04RysTennant*fragments come back together* *"It's not that easy to remove me from this world, fat one." *12:04Zihark-Kohai*Unwraps sucker, but falls asleep curled on the floor before licking it* *12:04Keplers"FAT?!" *12:04Riolu777*tries to stab hooded figure* *12:04Keplers"I SAY!" *12:04RysTennant*points wand at Toby* "SECTUMSEMPRA!" *Toby falls to the ground, blood spurting from his face and chest* *12:05Keplers"Curse´d be you to the Far Lands, weirdo!" *12:05RysTennant*kicks Channing in the face* *12:05Keplers"Zap! Bang! Pervert!" *12:05RysTennant(..... ) *12:05Keplers"Go to the End, sucker!" *12:06RysTennant*smashes bar door open and runs into the darkness* *12:06Riolu777*blocks kick Channing-style* *12:06Keplers"GO BURN IN THE NETHER!" *12:06RysTennantOOC: "Zap! Bang! Pervert!" *12:07Keplers"MAY YOU FALL OFF A 50-BLOCK TOWER MADE OF OBSIDIAN!" *OOC: *12:07Zihark-KohaiTest *12:07Riolu777*runs back to Komachi* *12:07RysTennant(Toby) *is lying on the ground, holding slashed open face* *12:08Keplers"Massetus haelis." **The face folds to normal.* *12:08Riolu777*sees that she's sleeping* *12:08RysTennant*gets up* "How'd yo do that, fat guy? " * *12:08Keplers"Magic. " *"FAT? EH?" *12:09RysTennant"Heeeyyyy....you're Lallus, ain't you?" *12:09Keplers"EHWOT." *"Adipos." *12:09Goggles99Hey guys *12:09Keplers*Toby looks.... large." * *** *12:09RysTennant"HEY MAN!! NOT COOL! NOT COOL!!" * *12:09Keplers *12:09Riolu777*lifts up Komachi* *12:09RysTennantHi Gogs *12:09Zihark-Kohai*Faint sleep murmuring* *12:10Keplers"Reversus." *12:10RysTennant*is back to normal* *12:10Goggles99Bring me up to speed *Plz *12:10Keplers"Must I save your bloomin' families all the time?" *12:10Zihark-KohaiHere. *12:10KeplersRys explain. *12:10Zihark-KohaiI have blogs. *Three of them. *12:10KeplersNVM *12:10RysTennant *12:10Keplers *12:10Zihark-KohaiUser blog:Zihark-Kohai *Start with Teh Aftermath - Part One, *12:10RysTennant"Are you Lallus, fa...um...large guy?" *12:10Zihark-Kohainot The Aftermath - Part Three. *Just saying. * *12:11Keplers... 0_0 *12:11Goggles99Chrispy since when do you cuss so much? *12:11KeplersI've seen thst before. *I swear. *12:11Riolu777*cradles Komachi* *12:11KeplersDeja vu. *12:11Riolu777"Aww..." *12:11Zihark-Kohai*Smiles in sleep* *Seen what? *12:11Keplers"I'm Lallus the Red. Or Brown." *12:11Riolu777I'm Channing, Gogs, he cusses some. *12:12Keplers"And she is no normal girl and he is one gay guy and he is one perverted guy and you are one interesting young man yourself." * -Kohai User blog:Zihark-Kohai Start with Teh Aftermath - Part One, 3:10 RysTennant "Are you Lallus, fa...um...large guy?" 3:10 Zihark-Kohai not The Aftermath - Part Three. Just saying. I swear I've seen it before. *12:12Goggles99*scratches head* *12:12Keplers"So, tell me, what species are you?" *12:12Zihark-KohaiSeen WHAT? *12:12Goggles99So *Where are we?? *12:13KeplersSEEN WHAT I JUST PASTED *12:13RysTennant"I'm human, fa....Lallus." *12:13Zihark-KohaiALL of that> ** ? *12:13KeplersYES. *12:13Goggles99Where are we? *12:13Zihark-KohaiGoodness. *12:13KeplersThe bar still. *12:13Goggles99Lol Still? *12:13KeplersYes. *12:13Zihark-KohaiChrissy is holding me now. *12:13Goggles99We are such drunkards *12:13RysTennantxD *12:13Zihark-KohaiI'm asleep. *12:13Keplers"You're human. Good." *12:13Zihark-KohaiHEY! *12:13RysTennantToby hasn't had anything *12:14Zihark-Kohai*Wakes up suddenly* *12:14RysTennant"Are YOU human, Lallus?" *12:14Goggles99TOBY *12:14Keplers"So we have the hybrid, the human, the gay human, the pervy human, the dragon human, and me. Well." *12:14Zihark-Kohai*Eyes open gently* *12:14Keplers"I'm... human, yes." *12:14Zihark-Kohai*Squeaks* **Wide grin* *12:14Goggles99*morphs back into human form* *12:14RysTennant"Okay then." *12:14Goggles99*stretches* *12:14Zihark-Kohai"LALLUS!" *12:14Goggles99*yawns* *12:14Keplers"Yes?" *12:14Riolu777"Woah bro! Why am I the 'gay human'?" *12:15Keplers"You look and act it." **Looks back at the girl.* *12:15Zihark-Kohai*Leaps out of Chrissy's arms to hug Lallus's legs, even though I barely come up to his knees* *12:15Goggles99Yes but, http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_maqqpeGnEh1qkdght.gif *12:15RysTennant"I'm just a nooooormal human. c:" *12:15Keplers"Aww." *XP GOg *12:15RysTennantLOL Gogs *12:15Zihark-KohaiGoggy. XD *Test *12:16Keplers(K) "Who attacked us?: **" *"And you, dragon friend, of what heritage are you?: *12:16RysTennant"I don't know, but he wanted to MURDER ME that's for sure." * *12:16Zihark-Kohai*Face is buried in Lallus' robes* *12:16Goggles99"I am The Accursed" *12:17Riolu777"Well, OK, I'm bi, so I guess you're half right. But still, stop with the labels, dude." *12:17Goggles99*orders a pint of ale* *"Toby! Join me!" *12:17RysTennant"Lallus, what was that skeleton-thingy?" *12:17Goggles99*waves across the bar* *12:17Keplers"OH." *"That was nothing." *12:17Zihark-Kohai*Lets go of Lallus to skip over to Goggy* *12:17Goggles99"Hey!" *12:17RysTennant"Okay..dragon-accursed-shapeshifter-dude..." *12:17Keplers"Some call then the Calling Wraiths, others the Wither Death, others 'Those that are yet to die.'" *12:17Goggles99*smiles at Kom* *12:17Keplers*them *12:18RysTennant*sips some ale* *12:18Keplers"Basically legend goes three ways:" *12:18Zihark-Kohai*Wide, innocent eyes* *12:18Goggles99"I have no intention of dying anytime soon" *12:18Zihark-Kohai"Can I have some?" *12:18RysTennant*spits out ale in disgust* *12:18Goggles99"Ask that sickening father of yours" *12:18RysTennant"Aren't you a little young to be drinking? 0_o" *12:18Keplers"Someone you've killed in the past that has returned after decaying to murder you, something of Darkness that is some demon, I don't know the lore, and..." *12:19RysTennant"But I haven't killed anyone in the past." *12:19Keplers"One legend goes that they are emissaries of Death himself." *12:19Riolu777"What?! She can't drink!" *12:19Keplers"She can, shut up, gay." *12:19RysTennantOOC: xDDDDD *12:19Zihark-Kohai"Daddy? Can I have some...what is it called?" *12:19Riolu777"..." *"...bi." *12:19Keplers(K) "Ale? Er... Yes." *12:20RysTennant"You can have all of mine. " *"Where's some water? This is just disgusting.." *12:20Keplers"It will affect *her* system about as much as water." *12:20Riolu777"This is messed up." *12:20Keplers"She's got her mother's liver. Now that's something you don't hear often." *12:20Goggles99"Toby, have some more, it gets better" *12:20Keplers"OH SHUT IT, GAY" *12:20RysTennant*hands Komachi my ale* *OOC: xD xD xD xD *12:21Keplers(Lallus will be the only one that calls you gay. *For no reason at all. ) *12:21RysTennant"No thanks, accursed-dude." *12:21Riolu777"BI, DUDE." *12:21Goggles99How about...no one calls him gay? *12:21Keplers"BABABABA." *12:21RysTennant"I don't feel like throwing up right now..." *12:21Goggles99 *12:21Keplers *12:21RysTennant"OH SHUT UP, GAY!" * *12:21Goggles99Guys really... *Not funny... *12:21Riolu777*looks down* *12:21RysTennant"The old wizard calls you gay...DEAL WITH IT. " *12:21Keplers........... * *12:22RysTennant *12:22Keplers"I *12:22Riolu777Gogs, it's OK. *12:22RysTennantIt's making me snicker *12:22Zihark-KohaiNO IT FREAKING AIN'T. *12:22Riolu777It's just RP. *12:22Goggles99No *12:22Zihark-KohaiNow fucking stop it. -_- *12:22Goggles99Its more than just RP... *12:22Keplers"I'm old an senile anyways. Most people'd put me in a nursing home but then the nursing home is filled with centaurs." *12:22Goggles99But okay... *12:22Zihark-KohaiRight. Now. *12:22Goggles99*calms self* *12:22Keplers... *12:22Zihark-KohaiCentaurs. *12:22KeplersSorry. *12:23Goggles99See, even agrees *12:23KeplersYeah. *12:23Zihark-KohaiIn a nursing hoe. XD *12:23RysTennantI'm sorry, .. *12:23Keplers... Yes. *12:23Zihark-Kohai* home *12:23Goggles99 *12:23RysTennantWhat's a nursing hoe? *12:23Riolu777...uh... *12:23Zihark-KohaiIt's okay as long as you stop. *12:23RysTennantYou hit people with a hoe?? That isn't nice *12:23Zihark-KohaiSten, stop making fun of my typos. *12:23RysTennant *12:23Goggles99Nursing hoe...aint nobody got time fo dat... *12:23KeplersIt's a hoe of healing. *12:23RysTennantThat Lallus uses? *12:23Zihark-KohaiXD *12:23KeplersProbably grows medicinal herbs. *12:24RysTennant"HOLD STILL A MOMENT, I NEED TO HIT YOU WITH THIS HOE OF HEALING." *12:24KeplersXD *12:24RysTennant"DON'T WORRY, IT WON'T HURT A BIT!" * **BONG* "OWWW!!" "Okay I lied." * *12:24Riolu777It's a *smirk* medicinal slut. *12:24Keplers...... *12:24Riolu777SORRY. *12:24RysTennant... *12:24Zihark-Kohai...Uh *12:24KeplersNow he's making fun of ME. *12:24Goggles99I've seen enough anime, to know where this is going... *12:25Keplers ^ *12:25RysTennantI've seen no anime, so Idk where this is going. * *12:25Keplers *12:25Goggles99Good Rys *12:25Keplers(K) "So. We need to go. The Bohemian Police are after us. Aaaah. Ah. Say it with me." *12:25Zihark-KohaiToby Tennant *12:25Keplers"Aaah." *12:26Riolu777" " *12:26RysTennantUgh, I have to edit a page. D: * *12:26Riolu777"Let's just...IDK...go, then." *12:26Keplers *"Wait no look out, Bohemian police!" *"aaah." *12:27RysTennantyou want me to explain why the Calling Wraith was after him? I don't even know that. *12:27Goggles99Bohemian Police?!? *Daheeeq *xD *12:27Keplers *12:27RysTennantIt'll be explained later. c: * *12:27KeplersWell, one of the three legends is true. *We know he's never killed anyone so that leaves the other two. *12:27RysTennantIt should be the first *12:28KeplersRandom killer demons and Death's Postal Service. *Pick. *12:28RysTennantWell, his father killed David Thunderstorm, and this can be David wanting his revenge or something *12:28KeplersFair enough. *I liked Death's UPS. *12:29RysTennantMaybe he can be that too *12:29Keplers"Hey, we've come to deliver this..... SCYTHE right to your front door!" * *12:29Zihark-KohaiXD *12:29RysTennantStill trying to assassinate from beyond the grave... * *12:29Keplers *12:29RysTennantStupid assassin * *12:29KeplersLike Herobrine. *12:29RysTennant *12:30Zihark-KohaiXD *Riolu777 has been taken out. You must continue without. *12:30Keplers"Well. I need to go look up some spell. I'll be back another time." *"Erm, how to do... Oh, right." *Riolu777 has entered the Caverns. Do with them as you please. *12:31Keplers".... Errgh." **Does an embarrassing dance and flashes away.* *12:31Goggles99 So..., using your own reasoning if I were to have an avatar of Darwin it could be offensive and thus due to the possibility of it being offensive I shouldn't have it...? Technically, in order to remain un-offensive to everyone we should all have white avatars, but that'd be racist toward one color so that doesn't work either... lol «†J•cI•u•cI•€•<|2()†» (Wall) (Blogs) *12:31RysTennant"Bless yo face, Lallus! c:" * *12:31Goggles99 The difference is, Darwin is correct, what you are implying is not ;D 16 hours ago by GuacamoleCCXR Jdude420 What you're implying is that one 'theory' is more correct over another theory, which is quite ridiculous and biased. 16 hours ago by Jdude420 *12:31RysTennant... *12:31Keplers *12:31Goggles99 Anyone can be offended by some avatar someone has. What if I wanted, say, a Buddha avatar? A Krishna avatar? A flying spaghetti monster avatar? A rainbow flag avatar? A communist sickle avatar? A swastika avatar? A Che Guevara avatar? A Republican elephant avatar? A Democrat donkey avatar? Let's go and stop everyone from getting whatever image they want for their little picture on a website because we know how easily offended everyone is! (Sarcasm.) 16 hours ago by Riolu777 Jdude420 Being politically correct. Brickface 16 hours ago by Jdude420 Ireithien Flying spaghetii monster. XD 15 hours ago by Ireithien Samed5 By that logic, my Pippin avatar is racist against humans because it's a hobbit. *12:31Keplers.... *12:32RysTennantLAWL *12:32Goggles99 Just like if someone had a Tom Brady avatar I would be offanded elso. Joking Man, people these days just can't get a grip. 13 hours ago by LegoSuperBowser Ireithien You dislike Tom Brady? 12 hours ago by Ireithien Dr. Satl, M.D. Who LIKES Tom Brady? 11 hours ago by Dr. Satl, M.D. LegoSuperBowser I was joking that I would be offended by it, but I wasn't joking that I dis-like Tom Brady. Tongue Smiley-1 I'M A PAYTON MANNING FAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Tongue Smiley-1 *12:32KeplersXD *12:32Goggles99 Just like if someone had a Tom Brady avatar I would be offanded elso. Joking Man, people these days just can't get a grip. 13 hours ago by LegoSuperBowser Ireithien You dislike Tom Brady? 12 hours ago by Ireithien Dr. Satl, M.D. Who LIKES Tom Brady? 11 hours ago by Dr. Satl, M.D. LegoSuperBowser I was joking that I would be offended by it, but I wasn't joking that I dis-like Tom Brady. Tongue Smiley-1 I'M A PAYTON MANNING FAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Tongue Smiley-1 *12:32RysTennant...Spam? *12:32Goggles99 ...Gotta love LMBW religion debates! * *12:32RysTennant *12:32Keplers *12:32Goggles99Whaaa? *Noooo... *Thats not spam * *12:33RysTennantah *Anyway, what do we do next? *We need to get out of the freaking bar. *12:33Goggles99"No" *12:33Zihark-KohaiXD *12:33Goggles99"I like it here" *:c *12:33Riolu777"Whatever." *12:33KeplersIf Lallus was here they'd sing a pub tune. *But he's not. *12:33Goggles99*takes a seat and orders some dinner* *12:33RysTennant"It's stinky, and the drinks are terrible. " *"I wonder if the food is any good." **takes a bite out of overcooked steak and spits it out* "Who's makin' this stuff? -_-' **" *12:34Keplers".... Maybe. 6 hours ago I found a good girl. That count? Wonder if she's still around." *12:35Riolu777"Good girl?" *12:35Keplers"Yeh." *12:35Goggles99"You are a terrible father" *12:35Keplers"Yeh. *12:35Riolu777"Good for...?" *12:35RysTennant"What's that supposed to mean, Keply? " *12:35Goggles99"You shold be ashamed of yourself" *12:35Zihark-Kohai*Climbs up on bar stool* **Sips Sten's ale* *12:35RysTennant*Toby's * *Sten is dead. *12:35Goggles99*takes the ale away* *12:36Keplers"Good for multiple things." *12:36Zihark-KohaiSorry. *12:36Riolu777"Like balancing a checkbook?" *12:36RysTennantIt's fine. xP *12:36Goggles99*orders milkshake for Kom, instead* *12:36RysTennant"I don't think I wanna know, Keply. " *12:36Keplers"No, not a checkbook." *12:36Zihark-Kohai*Looks horrified* *12:36Keplers"She does balance well though." *12:37Goggles99 *12:37Zihark-Kohai"Why did you take it away?" *Small voice* *12:37Goggles99Dem subtle references... *12:37Riolu777"I can't even tell if that's innuendo." *12:37Goggles99My poor brain.... *12:37RysTennant*gives ale back to Kom* *12:37Keplers"Possibly for the better, everyone." * *12:37Zihark-Kohai*Gives Toby a briliant but sleepy smile* *12:37RysTennant*smiles back* *12:38Keplers"She can drink alcohol. You heard the old fat wizard. She has her mother's liver." *12:38Riolu777"Look, let's just go." *12:38Zihark-Kohai*Takes another sip, swinging my short legs under the stool* *12:38RysTennant*voice comes out of the dark* "I AM TRYING TO LOOSE WEIGHT YOU GIT! SHUT UP!" *OOC: Had to do it xD *12:39Keplers *XD *I LOLed. *12:39RysTennant *me too xD *12:39Zihark-KohaiXD *12:40Riolu777I...DIDN'T. *HAHAHAHA *12:40Goggles99Me neither *12:40RysTennant *12:40Keplers.... Well okay then. : ** *12:40Zihark-KohaiXD *12:40Goggles99Who is a fat wizard? *Emosewa si ihc has entered the Caverns. Do with them as you please. *12:40Emosewa si ihcI'm Very bad *12:40RysTennantHi Oreh * *12:40Emosewa si ihc *12:41RysTennant *12:41KeplersLallus. Not you or any friend of yours. *12:41Goggles99CHI?! *Emosewa si ihc attempted to kill you and was shot by -Kohai (undo). *12:41KeplersAW, HE LOVES CHI. *12:41RysTennantLol *12:41KeplersI was gonna ban him but okay, . *12:41Goggles99o.O *Emosewa si ihc has been resurrected by -Kohai. *12:41KeplersDanke. *12:41Zihark-KohaiIf he comes back you can ban him. *12:41Keplers *12:42Riolu777Well, now I know that's a dupe. I'll kill it next time I see that dupe at LMBW. * *12:42RysTennantLOL *12:42Riolu777I detected equally odious grammar from the two. * *12:42RysTennantxP *12:42Keplers *12:42RysTennantWhy didn't you check the IPs? *12:42Zihark-KohaiXD *12:43RysTennantBtw, how do you do that? *12:43Riolu777That's CheckUser, Von. *12:43RysTennantAh *12:43Riolu777Only Drew and DB can do it. *12:43Goggles99I thought it was UserCheck *12:43RysTennant *12:43Riolu777GOGS XD *12:43KeplersCheck. *USer. *12:43RysTennantLOL *12:43KeplersI know this because I am a victim of CheckUser. *12:43RysTennant *12:44KeplersIt infringes on my privacy. * *12:44Goggles99You infringed the no dupe rule *12:44RysTennantSo, what do we do now? *12:44KeplersWe run from the bohemian police force. *all 2. * *12:44Zihark-KohaiXD *12:44RysTennantOkay... *12:44Goggles99Daheq is bohemian police? *12:44Keplersthe police. *12:44Goggles99That is SUCH an oxymoron *12:44KeplersOf Bohemia. * *12:45RysTennantDUUUUHHH *12:45Goggles99 .... *12:45KeplersReally, Gog, you had to ask? * *12:45Riolu777Lawl. *12:45Goggles99What year is this RP set? *12:45Keplers2016, * *12:45Zihark-KohaiGTG guys. Category:Blog posts